Strawhat Armada
by DoubleM7
Summary: The Strawhat pirates are stronger than ever, not just having one crew, but a whole armada! End Arc: Let's save Ace!
1. Gathering

The room was lively. Several people talked to one another. each Captain of their respective crew sat down, while their first mate accompanied them standing just behind their chairs. But all halted as they felt the presence of their Captain enter the room.

"All rise, Captain Luffy is present." Said the man that walked in with Luffy. All stood up.

The captain wore an overcoat that covered his usual attire. He started to look more and more like a pirate king. The man who accompanied Luffy was a man by the name of Roronoa Zoro.

"You can all sit, Zoro what did I say about formalities." Luffy smiled at everyone but they can all tell he was sad. They all complied with the Captain and sat down.

"I would like to start Captain." Luffy nodded encouraging the man who spoke first to continue. "My crew, the Black Cat Pirates, gathered information in regards of who is present in Marineford at the moment. We also have information of the Whitebeard Pirates and their where about." The person behind the man who spoke gave a copy to Luffy on the information they gathered.

"Excellent Kuro and thanks for the copy Jango, give everyone a copy so we can all see it." Luffy took the first copy and reviewed the information.

"Damn Jinbei. Captain we of the Sun Pirates will take care of Schibukai Jinbei as he is a disgrace to our race. Our founder/savior Fisher tiger will never subordinate himself to a marine!" A blue man exclaimed as he read that the fishman would participate in the battle.

"Alright Arlong, he's all yours. But I will need your other members to deal with the other marines." Said Luffy to the fishman.

"With pleasure Captain." Said Arlong with a smile his sharp teeth flashed, Hachi, who accompanied Arlong also nodded in agreement.

"Anyone else has a preference?" Luffy questioned the table. Many of them has a grudge on one of the Marine personel at one point of their life.

"Straw Hat, I'm going to deal with Donflamigo and Whitebeard. Got it? I got a bone to pick with those two. If you need me to deal with Aokiji, Kizaru, or Akainu, I won't have a problem with any of them." Said a man smocking a pipe, he had a golden hook in place of his hands.

"Shishishi, sure Crocodile, if that's what you want. But don't hurt the old man yet, he's Ace's friend. So he might end up helping us." Crocodile smirked at the kid who once defeated him. 'Those were the times'. Then Crocodile looked at the man standing behind him. The man then spoke

"Also Straw Hat, Bon Kurei and Galdino says they want to deal with a Vice Admiral they want to say hi..." He was a bit embarrassed after relaying the message of his crewmates but he quickly recovered. "I would like to deal with Dracule Mihawk." Said the man who accompanied Crocodile.

"No problem Daz. But Zoro also wants to fight with Dracule so settle it with Jaqen?"

"Alright, but later I've beaten you once Daz Bones I'll do it again." Said Zoro with a smirk. Daz also smiled at the challenge, amused by the declaration of the swordsman. True he lost, but he won't lose again.

"Captain, we would like to deal with the rest of the Shichibukai each. Kaku will deal with Hancock, Jabra will deal with Moria, and Blueno will deal with Teach . They will be able to hold themselves against the Warlords." Said the man with a parrot perched in his shoulder.

"Sure Rob Lucci by all means, but what will you do?" Said Luffy

"After what they did to me, I would like to personally deal with Sengoku. I know he's strong but I'll deal with him for as long as I can. The World Government betrayed me by sending that Buster Call. But now I'm gonna come back and hurt them ten times over!" Proclaimed Rob Lucci, the former CP9 member. Kaku, who accompanied the man, feels the same, but chose to keep his head down to reframe from showing too much emotions.

"I understand Rob. So then Gin(Former Krieg Pirate), Alvida(Iron Mace-Alvida Pirates), Zeff(Red Leg-Baratie) any specifics?" The three shook their heads.

"No Captain, I don't mind dealing with any opponent. But if you need me to deal with a Vice Admiral, that's fine by me." Said Zeff. Gin also said the same thing. Alvida was a bit hesitant and instead decided to deal with the lower ranking marine officers. Then Luffy turned to the one who hasn't been addressed, a man who had four drums above his shoulder.

"Enel...how about you?" The Captain directed his question to said man with the drums above his shoulder.

"Give me one of the Admiral, I don't care they won't be a problem." said the former god of skypie with little care of who he would be up against.

"Alright then onward to Marineford to save Ace!"

"Yeah!" Screamed everyone.

It was going to be an interesting battle.

Strawhat Pirates vs. The Marines vs. Whitebeard Pirates


	2. Remembering

Aboard the giant floating ship known as Maxim. All Captains of their respective crew stood on the helm of the ship. They were all lost in their thoughts. 'How did Straw Hat Luffy get me to join in this crazy journey.' was in the mind of everyone one way or the other.

The rest of the ships were on the ocean, just below the Maxim.

The one on the very left wore a standard black captain's coat with the Black Cat Pirates's symbol on the epaulets over a simple white shirt hanging over a pair of black pants reaching down to his knees, and his trademark shoes. This man was Kuro. He was once known as Kuro of a hundred plans but through his journey with the Straw Hats, he became known as Kuro of a thousand plans. His mind drifted to the very last thing Luffy said to him that convinced him that it wouldn't be a bad idea to join up with him. _"It would be such a waste of a great mind if you don't join me, the Next Pirate king!Shishishi" Ofcourse Kuro was skeptical at first but later decided that it would be more profitable to join with Straw Hat in order to go somewhere far from the East Blue. To go where the real money is made, the Grandline._

Then their was the old man with one leg he wore a horizontally striped dark colored and light colored shirt, dark colored pants, and a white chefs uniform draped over his shoulders, with his ascot and a man who wore an open white jacket with a red sea-serpent design on each side with a green shirt underneath, gray pants matching with his jacket, a gray headband with blue stripes design, and two spherical earrings on each ear. Both had the same event in mind. _"Hey Gin! Looks like I beat your Captain up pretty bad, why don't you ditch this guy and join me?" Gin agreed but only if he could take the rest of the former Don Krieg Pirates with him. Luffy agreed, then he turned to Zeff. "Hey old man, I still have a depth right? Why don't you come with me to find One Piece and I can pay you my dept ten fold! Plus I'm going to be pretty hungry!Shishishi" Exclaimed Straw Hat. Zeff agreed glad that this pirate rekindled his quest to go back to the Grandline._

To the right of the man with a thousand plans was a sawshark Fishman. He wore a short-sleeved, unbuttoned yellow shirt decorated by many black lightning-like spots, and bermuda shorts. His name was Arlong. He too was thinking about the past, of how Luffy convinced him to join. _"Fishman and Human aren't that different you know, so why don't you set this village free and join me as I become Pirate King?!" No human has ever looked at a fishman as equal and that was how Arlong was convinced._

A woman wore a cowboy hat and was in a pearl necklace, a bikini top, and tight Capri-length pants. She was 'Iron Mace' Alvida. Her recall of joining the Straw Hat was a bit far fetched. " _Alvida my darling please join me! I really need you in my life!" Said Luffy in his knees holding a dozen roses in his hands._ It really went something like this. _"You don't remember me Straw Hat?! Well that doesn't matter, you've become strong and I want to join you and ditch this Buggy guy" Luffy agreed still forgetting her real name._

A man wore a bright orange, black-striped button up vest over a long-sleeve peach shirt, a blue scarf, dark brown suit pants and polished black shoes with gold buckles. This man was Crocodile, who was currently smoking a pipe. _"If you lose to me you are going to become my subordinate but if I lose I'm going to work for you Crocodile!" As the battle between the Schibukai and Straw Hat finally reached its finally. Straw Hat Luffy came out victorious. "Shishishi, You gotta call me Captain, Crocodile!" Then Straw Hat fell asleep, from the exhaustion of battle._

A godly man stood in front of the other Captains, he wore loose, orange pants with a black pattern on them, and around his waist there is a blue, flowing sash, holding up a light-blue veil. This man was Enel, a god who was beaten by the rubber man. _"If I make you kneel, you are going to work for me got it!" The angry Straw Hat yelled as he took another lightning bolt from Enel. In the conclusion of the battle, Enel thought he was victorious, he successfully knocked Straw Hat from his ship, but then the persistent ant showed up once more catching him off guard. Luffy launches his arm forward too fast for Enel to counter or dodge against and the Straw Hat Captain finally defeated Enel, doing more than bring him to his knees, Luffy has made the god lay face down on the floor of his own ship._

Then their was a Rob Lucci, the former CP9 commander. His alliance with the straw hats were simple, he was betray by the Marines, almost killed by the Buster Call sent by them. Instead of escaping from the buster call, Straw Hat remained and saved all of the former CP9 members with the help of his crew. Rob Lucci owed the man his life and therefore works for him. He became an important advisor for the Straw Hat armada, he thought all the members about rokushiki, impressed by the progress of Arlong, Gin, Alvida, and Kuro. All four learned the technique within a couple of months. Crocodile, Zeff, and Enel didn't want to learn as they suggest they were good enough with their technique.

Then seven of the straw hats joined the Captains on deck. Nami, Sanji, Brook, Franky, Robin, Chopper, and Usopp. They were all ready for battle.

"I see Marineford!" Exclaimed Usopp.

"Don't worry Nami-swan! I'll protect you." Sanji said as he fluttered oddly around Nami.

"I hope everyone gets out of this alright." Said Nami as she punched Sanji in the head.

"Don't worry I'll heal everyone!" Said the enthusiastic Chopper.

"You can't heal me Chopper, I'm dead! Hahaha bone joke." Said Brook

"We will be SUPER!" Franky said while doing his signature pose.

"Indeed we are..." Said Robin while putting her head in her hand.

"Then lets go, beat up some marines." Zoro joined the seven straw hats and stood beside them.

"TO SAVE ACE!" Exclaimed Luffy as he joined everyone on the deck of the giant floating ship maxim.


	3. War

"..Portgas D. Ace is the son of Gol D Roger! The pirate king!" Screemed the Fleet Admiral, who despite the impeding way, kept a very stoic facial expression.

"No! A father's sin is not passed on to his son!" The great and powerful Whitebeard stood on the deck of the Moby Dick, two other ships were on his right and left side. He punched the air, causing the water to rise. He was the wielder of the Gura Gura no Mi, the earthquake fruit. Since the death of Roger, he has become the most powerful man in the sea.

Admiral Aokiji stood up freezing the incoming tsunami, then he attempted to strike Whitebeard, only to be knocked back into the ocean. The surface of the water began to freeze, creating a battlefield for the marine and the pirates.

"Go my sons, teach these marines what a family we really are!" The whitebeard pirates began to rush toward the first gate, but marines were already there blocking their ways. The battle in marineford has begun.

"You see what you've done, son of Roger, you have created a war." Said Fleet Admiral Sengoku. Monkey D. Garp sat solemly, not taking any action.

"I told them to let me go. I'm sorry pops..." Then the sky began to tremble, a giant floating vessel was swimming in the sky, heading toward the battlefiled. Ace looked closely at the incoming ship, he couldnt see who was on it, but he could recognize that straw hat anywhere.

"ACE!" Then the figure jumped from the battle ship and in the middle of the battle. With the scream of his brother's name, the weak willed marine and pirate alike were knocked out, unconcious.

"Mugirawa..." Said Sengoku.

"Luffy!" Garp finally reacted, standing slightly to look at his own grandson.

-Monkey D. Luffy immediately went to work, kicking and punching a bunch of marines. Those who attempted to strike him in his blind side were struck down by Roronoa Zoro.

"Luffy, be careful. This marines wants you dead."

"I need to save Ace!" Luffy went into Gear Second, defeating fifty marines within an instant.

-From a distance, Smoker caught sight of Luffy and dashed toward him, he redied his weapon, to catch the pirate off guard. But before he could strike him down, Smoker was hit by a rock to the head.

"What the hell?" He was stopped in his tracks for a moment, looking around on who threw the rock at him. Then within second, a feet struck his face, sending him in the air. It was followed by a punch in his guts. 'Fast' then he crashed on the ground, quickly recovering to his feet. A man stood in front of him, wearing a formal attire and a circular monocle in his left eyes.

"I will be your opponent Captain Smoker. You are not in my plan but that is okay, I will eliminate you myself." Said the man.

"Tsk, you're that Kuro guy. Last time I saw you, you were Kuro of a hundred plans. Now you are Kuro of a thousand plans, impressive." Said smoker as he lit another tobacco and put it in his mouth.

"Enough talk Captain, I need to defeat you and proceed with Phase B." Said Kuro as he disappeared.

'Annoying Cat.' Smoker redied himself for the attack of the pirate.

-A trickle of sand circled around the Moby Dick, Whitebeard took notice, knowing full well who it was.

"Crocodile, now is not the time for you." A man emerged from a tarnoda of sand.

"I'm not here for you head old man. This time, I'm doing this mugirawa kid a favor, I lost a wager and now I'm serving under him." Said Crocodile.

"Gurarara! I never thought you'd be the one serving under someone.

"Me either, but this mugirawa kid, he knows how to make his enemy enjoy his company. Heh, for now Whitebeard, we are allies. The mugirawa crew and the whitebeard crew are allies to save ace. Got it?"

"Gurarara! Fool! Do you think I need your help?!" Exclaimed Whitebeard.

"Think about it." Crocodile disappeared in another whirlind of sabd joining the battle.

"Foolish kids." Whitebeard said under his breathe before he sent his commander into battle.

-Admiral Kizaru stood up disappearing in a flash of light, he attempted to strike mugirawa Luffy but was intercepted by a flaming blue phoenix. "Sorry Admiral, pops said that mugirawa is out allies to save ace."

"Marco the phoenix, ohohoho this will be interesting." Said Admiral Kizaru as a well timed kicked to his gut, sent him flying into a nearbt building.

-From a distance Ace could hear something big approaching. It wasn't just one large thing, it was three.

"What the hell!" Screamed one of the marines. Ace could see a giant of a man, he recognize the man.

"Oars..." He whispered to himself, but who were the other two coming with Oars.

"Oars!" Screamed the giant on his left. "I'm only here because I owe Mugirawa a favor from Little Garden.

"As I Oars." Said the other giant on his left. Cannon balls kept hitting the trio but they weren't affected.

"Do not think that I will thank you after this for saving Ace. Droggy, Brogy, I will thank you now." Said Oars with a smile as he smashed a marine ship into the ground.

Droggy and Brogy were also smilling as they destroyed the wall separating them from marineford. Oars looked at Whitebeard and saluted him before proceeding to Gate 1.

"Lets do this Droggy, Brogy. Lets save Ace!"

-The schibukai began to move. Jinbei was the first to move, stricking any pirates coming his way. He didnt want to fight this battle, but to protect the fishman race, he would do anything he can.

Don Flamigo began controlling some marines and began to manipulate them until they could not move anymore. He was smilling the whole time.

Dracule Mihawk attempted to slash at Whitebeard, only to be stopped by Vista. His slash divided the frozen tsunami in half.

Gecko Moria began to create his zombie army and set his sights on the incoming giants.

The two remaining schibukai who were participating in the war were battling as they usually do. Boa Hancock was beating a bunch of marine and pirate alike, turning then into stone. Bartholomew Kuma was curious, for he was battling pirates but he slowly made his ways to each of the mugirawa pirates.

The first person he encountered was Tony Tony Chopper, who was in his monster point.

"Tanuki, you're crew has escaped me once but it won't happen again." Chopper, even in his monster point, charged at Kuma. The schibukai removed his gloves, revealing a glove, with one swipe if his hands, the doctor of the strawhat pirates disappeared.

He made his ways to the others, the navigator attempted to charge him with her climatact, but she too disappeared. The historian was next as she tried to save the navigator. The cook would soon follow after he attpted to kick the schibukai. The shipwright and musician disppeared together after an attempted sneak attack. The sniper was blind in anger after watching his nakama disappear one by one, though his uncharacteristic heroism was futile as he too disappeared. The first mate was the last to go, he put up quiet a fight before also disappearing. "Mission Complete." Stated Bartholomew Kuma. He then clossed his eyes and opened it once more. His eyes were now a red color.

-"Long time no see Captain Jinbei."

"Arlong.."

"Why are you helping these marines?"

"To save our race Arlong."

"Join the straw hats Jinbei! He gives me hope, Luffy got me to believe that he wants equality. He is the hope for our race."

"You were the most stubborn of my crew, and now you ally with a human despite your hate for them. This strawhat, I wish to see him." Said Jimbei as he followed Arlong through the battlefield.

-Enel stood beside Crocodile and Lucci. The trio look below the deck of the giant floating ship, and watched as the marines were holding their ground. Enel would send a thunderbolt into a group of Marines.

"Ha! That was a good shot! Filthy marines!" Exclaimed Enel. Crocodile and Lucci only grunted.

The trio were in high alert as they saw the schibukai began to move.

"I'm going to deal with Don Flamingo." Said Crocodile with an evil grin on his face. He disappeared with a whirlwind of sand.

"Sengoku has yet to move, I'll go deal with that bear guy." Rob Lucci tranformed into his Leopard form and disappeared in a flick.

"Heh, I'm gonna deal with Akainu." He pressed a botton on his ship as it flew atop the battlefield. A random bolt of lightning would strike the battlefield. Enel laughed as he aimed toward where Admiral Akainu was, talking to some weird guy. He crashed into the ground in front of Akainu, surprising the weird pirate talking with Akainu.

"A piece of advice human, don't listen to other humans." Enel looked at Akainu dead in the eyes. The weird pirate ran towards the battle, continuing in aiding the Whitebeard pirates.

"You have ruined my deception plans pirate. Who are you?"

"I am Enel! The Great God of Skypie!"

-"We can be allies you know." Said the grinning Don Flamingo as he stood on the back of Diamond Jozu. He was controlling the man for the time being.

"I'm not interested." Said Crocodile as he fixed his golden hook.

"Your lost!" Don Flamingo moved his hands so that Jozu would strike Crocodile.

-"CP9's Rob Lucci, why are you working for pirates?" Said the bear looking man carrying a bible.

"The government is corrupt, what else." Rob Lucci mentained his posture. As he was ready to battle with Kuma.

-Boa Hancock continued to defeat all the men that were trying to wound her. They all fell inlove with her beauty at first sight, all of the turned into stone.

"Stop straw hat!" Screamed one of the marines. Hancock switched her gaze to the incoming man with the straw hat. 'This will be easy, men are all the same.' She thought. She jumped in the air and was only 100 yards away from the straw hat. She kissed her hands and created a giant pink heart. She pulled the heart back like an arrow and released it to the crowed. Everyone who were hit were turned into stone, and she smiled at the straw hat guy was also hit. But he did not turn into stone. 'What?!'

She attempted to do it multiple times but he would turn into stone.

"What is wrong with you?" Hancock said to Luffy. Luffy looked at her in a confuse manner, and intercepted a kick then woman sent at her.

"Nothing, except I like to eat meat?" Said Luffy, they were in the middle of war, yeat Lufy stopped and talked to the woman.

"Nobody can resist my beauty!" Hancock began to kick strawhat, all of her attacks were paried with the help of gear second.

"Uoh," Luffy tripped on something and nearly fell, but he grabbed the closest thing to him. Unfortunately, it was Hancocks clothes.

Boa Hancock immediately turned around, hiding her naked body from her opponent, many pirates and marines immediately turned into stone at the sight of the naked woman.

"Shishi sorry about that!" Luffy grabbed a cloak from the groun and threw it over her.

"You saw my mark yet you are not indifferent about me?" Hancock looked at Luffy in the face.

"Why would I everyone is the same, no matter what." He said as he remembered Arlong having told him about the human slavery. Then Luffy began to run toward The execution platform once more.

"Is this. Is this love?" Hancock fainted, good thing her sisters were close to her and carried her back to there ship.

-"Stupid Luffy, Stupid Pops!" Ace yelled from the platform, Sengoku looked at him. "You guys can't die for me!"

"Stupid child, we're family, and family never abandon one another." Screamed Whitebeard with his booming voice.

Luffy from another part of the battlefield jumped up into the sky and yelled. "You're my brother Ace, ofcourse I'll come save you stupid! You'd do the same for me." Then Luffy fell back to the ground, fighting more marines.

Ace was shocked, letting tears run down his eyes. "Stupid.." He whispered to himself.

The war in marineford was at full swing.


	4. Finale

Everything was going wrong. Everything was going down the drain, all of his plans were failing. Kuro of a thousand plans had nothing left up his sleeve. Crocodile and Enel were barely holding on, Zeff, Alvida, and Gin were already carried off to Ark Maxim as they have already been beaten. All of the strawhats minus the captain have disappeared from the battlefield. Rob Lucci's Cp9 are being picked off one by one. He was losing to Smoker.

"Give up now Kuro!" Smoker hit him on the back of the head with his jitte. Kuro was hit directly but recovered quickly and dodged a follow up attack by Smoker. Everything was going wrong.

* * *

Luffy was running up a stone stairwell created by some weird scissors guy. Then an okama kicked some marines out of his way, clearing his path.

Garp was the only thing in his way now only he did not even try to fight as he did his duty as a grandfather and let the boy pass. "Damn brat." He received a punch on his face by Luffy, taking it without resistance. This did not surprise Sengoku who turned into his buddha form.

"Damn you Garp..." Sengoku aimed his shockwave infused palm toward Luffy, who was nearing Ace. "I will not let you mugiwara." His struck at Luffy, although his palm never connected. Luffy was still fumbling with a key provided by Hancock. The man that met his fist was non other than the most wanted man in the world, Monkey D. Dragon.

"I hope you don't mind Fleet Admiral, I was passing by and I saw you harming my boy." His stare was deadly yet he was only there for a moment. "This is my second time saving you son. Take care of yourself." He said it toward Luffy who was still fumbling with the keys. Sengoku looked at Luffy then back at Dragon, but the Revolutionary commander was gone.

This opened the door for Sengoku to strike at Luffy, the sheer impact of his shockwave infused palm strike broke the entire platform. Dust covered the area which the platform once stood and Sengoku could not see a thing.

"Stupid old man...stupid Luffy." The dust the once covered the platform was replaced by a flaming pillar.

"Ace!" Luffy exclaimed, smilling at his brother.

"Let's get out of this mess little brother." Ace said smiling at Luffy.

* * *

Aokiji tried to get to the duo only to be stopped by both Crocodile and Marco.

Kizaru also tried when he was deflected by Jozu and struck by Enel.

The Schibukai were also busy, Moria had to deal with the giants while Donflamingo did as he pleased manipulating marines and pirates alike. Jinbei was still talking with Arlong while Mihawk was dealing with Vista and Mr. 1 at the same time. Hancock was aboard her ship, still infatuated at Luffy. Kuma was strangely missing from the battlefield.

Only Akainu got near the two creating a magma fist that was aimed for Ace. "You scum will die in this battlefield. You will all die along with that old bastard. You will all die losers!" Ace created a fire fist of his own, meeting Akainu's magma fist.

"Shut up! You don't know shit about the old man!" Despite his rage, he lost out on the duel. He flew several yards falling flat on his face.

"Like I said, die like losers." Akainu was tempted to kill Ace right there and then but thought something else. Killing strawhat Luffy would break the morale of every pirate in the battlefield, killing the son of Dragon would be a victory of the marines. "Die Mugiwara!"

Luffy was still in shock, his childish nature was not ready for a war. In front of him stood Ace, blocking his vision from the magma fist of the Admiral. Ace was ready to take the punch from the Admiral despite certain death. Though he did not feel anything. "Sorry I'm late."

A pipe weapon met the fist of the Marine Admiral. He wore a long black jacket with a buckle on the left sleeve, with a blue shirt and vest, a frilled cravat, and a simple belt holding a pair of loosen light-blue pants with black boots . He also wore a pair of brown gloves and a familiar top hat with goggles over the band. He had scar on the left side of his face.

Luffy and Ace were both speechless, unable to muster any words. The man who save them was family, family they thought they have loss.

"SABO!" Both cried tears of joy. Despite the circumstances, they were glad to see their brother.

"Another scum!" Akainu turned his other hand into a magma fist and attempted to strike Sabo while he wasn't looking. Ace was able to meet the fist of the Admiral with his own fire fist. This time he was able to hold his own, with the boost on their morale, Ace was able to withstand the magma of the Admiral.

"Everyone retreat! We got Ace!" Someone exclaimed from a distance. The Whitebeard Pirates began to back down to their ship, the members of the strawhat Armada also were returning to their ship. Ace, Sabo and Luffy ran from the Admiral leaving him in the dust. They were laughing amongst each other just like the old days.

* * *

Whitebeard remained in the island, fending off all the marines who tried to get close to the ship. Beside him stood Marco and Jozu. "You two get on the ship. I will follow!" Said Whitebeard. The duo followed the order of their Captain, joining the other Whitebeard pirates aboard Moby Dick.

"My children. I am sorry to drag you into to this battle that cause so much casualties." Luffy, Ace, and Sabo got onboard the Ark Maxim. Behind them were Crocodile and Enel. "You must go on, my generation is over."

Everyone was shocked at the declaration of the great Whitebeard. It was his final stand, against the entire force of the Marine. "My last order to all of you is to live, turn this world upside down. Find ONE PIECE!" Whitebeard caused a tremor by punching the air itself.

Luffy looked bellow as their ship flew away from the battlefield. A flamingo coat wearing schibukai was suddenly in front of him.

"Your story...it's too easy...let's end it with some tragedy." Donflamigo bended his fingers in a weird fashion when several fishman, cooks, and other members of the armada began to stand up. "So long strawhat!" He jumped from the ship, dodging the strike of Sabo, Ace, Crocodile, and Enel.

As Donflamigo jumped, everyone he controlled followed, falling from the sky. The man with the flamingo coat took several of Luffy's friends and sent them to certain death.

"NOOOOOO!" Luffy tried to jump after his friends, only to be caught by Ace and Sabo. They both had to use their full strength to restrain Luffy. The shear agony of the pain of losing his precious people was enough to knock the sense out of Luffy, causing him to pass out.

Alvida and Gin got up from being passed up and saw what happened. With their anger, they followed the man in the flamingo coat. "Damn it you fools!" Exclaimed Crocodile, he was going to chase after them but saw that it was too late. They were in the hands of the marines now.

* * *

"Damn you!" Gin was chasing after Donflamingo with Alvida following closely behind.

"You ants, I did you all a favor by eliminating the weak before they get killed by the reality of the new world." Donflamingo said with a smile mocking the duo.

"Who gave you that right to decide?" Gin was only inches away from Donflamingo when he was kicked straight to Alvida.

"You both peaked my interest. I will take you to Dressrosa with me." Donflamingo bended his finger in a weird fashion once again and flew away, along with Alvida and Gin.

"NOOO!" Kuro saw as Gin and Alvida were taken away, he was accompanied by Arlong and Jinbei. Lucky for them, the former Schibukai has sided with Luffy seeing that he had a great destiny that accompanied him. Jinbei acknowledge the purity in the boy and decided to abandon his post as a Schibukai and help the strawhats. Turns out he was only a schibukai in order to protect fistman island, so his defection would mean they would be target once again. But he had a feeling that Luffy will aid in that problem.

"I will take Arlong along with me back to Fishman Island. You return to your ship. Don't worry, he will be in safe company." Said Jinbei, Kuro agreed, disappearing in a blur to return to the Ark Maxim.

But what he returned to was strange. Most of their people were gone, with Luffy passed out on the deck, around him were two people, one of which was Ace, the other he did not know.

"What happened?"

* * *

Meanwhile Whitebeard watched as everyone of his allies escaped, along with his own crew. "It's the new generation, there's nothing that can stop it." The battle rage on for a long time, with Whitebeard holding his own against the Marine Admiral. His old age would be his downfall.

He opened the very earth everyone stood on and sunk the Marine Admirals through the earth. Though to his surprise, Blackbeard was there to join the party.

"Zehahahahaha! Old Man! How I've missed you!" Exclaimed the boisterous pirate. Behind him were a number of new recruits, people who were thought to be locked out for good in impel down.

"Damn you Teach." Whitebeard had fallen on one knee, his exhaustion finally caught on. This would be his last battle, that was certain.

"As a member of the royal schibukai, I hereby sentence your death!" Teach fired the first shot that went straight through the chest of the Great Whitebeard. Then his crew followed suit firing their own weapon at Whitebeard, bombarding him without letting up.

The sound of gun fire filled the air until they seized. As the smoke cleared, Whitebeard remained standing, but he was unresponsive. Whitebeard of the Yonko has been slain, death by the hands of Marshal D. Teach.

But that was not the end of his show, Blackbeard revealed a black curtain that covered both himself and Whitebeard. Sengoku was the first to respond, sensing the betrayal of Blackbeard. He sent a palm strike directly at the hidden curtain only to be blacked by a quake punch.

Sengoku was beyond shocked when Blackbeard emerged from the curtain with one hand covered in darkness, while the other with the power to destroy the world. He has two devil fruit abilities. "How..."

Akainu, Kizaru, and Kuzan tried to attack Blackbeard but was swiped away by a giant. Then Blackbeard took the time to leave, saying farewell to Marineford.

"Zehahahahaha! I will rule these sea! Mark my word!" He left with his crew, leaving the marines and the escaping pirates.

Akainu was beyond angry, ordering the marines to kill any pirates they see. Left and right people are dying, marines and pirate alike. The pirates were making escape their priority but the marines would kill them even with their backs turns.

A young marine officer stood infront of Akainu with his arms outstretched blocking his path. "ENOUGH!" He cried out causing hundreds of people to pass out. "When will the bloodshed end!"

Akainu took notice of the young man's ability but was still very angry. "Who are you? You have wasted seconds of my time." He turned his hands into magma attempting to kill the young marine.

"That is enough." A man with red hair and one arm intercepted the attack of Akainu with his weapon. "This war is over, or you'll have to deal with me." Behind the man stood pirates that could rival the forces of Whitebeard, yet they were not going to fight unless provoked.

"Red Hair Shanks." Sengoku stated...this was the end of the war. They've loss so much already, battling the Yonko would be catastrophic. "Very well."

That was the end of the war. The execution of Portgas D. Ace AKA Gol D. Ace was unsuccesful, though they were able to eliminate Whitebeard, and imprison or kill many other notorious pirates.


End file.
